As high performance computing (“HPC”) systems have gotten more powerful, the challenges associated with keeping these more powerful components cool have become increasingly difficult. In addition, physical constraints are driving many aspects of the high-density clustered computer configuration, which make effective and efficient cooling of the system even more demanding and an essential part of large-scale HPC installations. Standard compute rack and cooling configurations are often unable to adequately provide the scale and density requirements needed for high-density clusters. Thus, new cooling designs are needed to accommodate these demanding high-density clustered computer installations.